syamopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Marthas Shamir
Marthas Abagail Shamir ''(Or Marthra by Team Nova members)'' '''is a sorian and one of the main protagonists in Syamo. She is part of the United Force Association. She along with her teammates form NovaTeam, a UFA faction stationed in the United capitol. '''Appearance Marthra has a fairly simple design. like her brother, she bears large spiky hair, but apart from being large and shaggy, her hair flows longer and spikes at the top and bottom of her hair. She has no external mutations visible. Personality Marthra has a thrill seeking and organized personality. She Is highly intelligent and will never back down on anything that makes her exited. Due to being close to her brother and a team with a 80% Male population, Marthra has a tomboyish personality and like Arthis, Marthra has a lazy attitude when she relaxes. She has very high organization morals when it comes to looking official to the public, if something is out of place she with either be embarrassed or angry at the person responsible. Abilities Like her Mother, Marthas has high agility and acrobatics. She is a skilled swords man and enhanced senses. She is a head-on fighter who likes defensive tactics and attacking when there's an opening. She also bears extreme strength being able to lift large trees and boulders. Like her Father, She has the ability to generate a metallic compound for defense. However unlike Arthis, she cannot generate large quantities of it, in-fact it is bound within her skin cell which makes her skill x5 more durable than usual. Relationships Arthis Born the same time as her Brother, Marthra is the 1st born twin. Both share similar personalities with some differences. Both get along well with each other but get in many sibling fights. Marthas and Arthis form a unique duo in battle as Marthas is the sword and Arthis is the shield. Both often depend on each other to do each other's rolls inside and outside of battle. Ivan Marthas is often annoyed by Ivan's actions, as he introduced her as, "Sword Girl" and starting the nickname, "Marthra". She often punches him or injures him when annoyed. But she still respects his strength and treats him like a friend teammate. Soren Both love a good fight and love the excitement of battle and love to challenge each other in things such as arm wrestling or power lifting contests. As they work as a team with the others they will still compete on who will get the final hit on major enemies. Neo Marthas often competes with Neo in battles of mind. While she has never been able to beat him, she never gives into defeat. Neo being a cyborg does not bother Marthas'; she still treats him normally as if he weren't one. Rozah As both are the only two females of the group, Rozah is Marthas' only connection to her feminine side so she often hangs out with Rozah when nothing is going on. Marthas also treats her as if she was her own sister, supporting each others endeavors. Role on NovaTeam Marthas is one of the main damage dealers while also the public face of the team. She is often the last assault to attack waiting for opening to strike. During this time she plays a defensive fighting style with more retaliation and counter attacks. Backstory Marthas